The present invention is directed to a headrest, and more particularly concerns an aftermarket vehicle headrest which is maintained in an operative position without the aid of screws, bolts, clips and/or mounting brackets and without any modification of the vehicle.
In certain vehicles, such as trucks and vans, an upper portion of the seat-back of either a bucket or bench style seat may be located within a few inches of a rear window. Since most of these vehicles do not come standard with headrests, a safety hazard exists because if the vehicle were to be rearended by another vehicle it is possible for a head of the driver and/or a passenger to fly back and hit the rear window.
Commercially available aftermarket headrests require modification of either the vehicle seat or body and the use of screws, bolts and/or brackets to attach the headrest. Such modifications are undesirable because of the associated labor expense and undesirable cutting or drilling of the seat or vehicle. When these headrests are removed, undesirable holes and marks are left on either the seat, body or both.
Hence, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, easily attached and detached, aftermarket headrest which can be maintained in an operative position without requiring the use of fastener elements, brackets or the modification of the seat or vehicle body.